


Trick or Treat

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Halloween was supposed to be different. And it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Taiga never really cared much for Halloween. No, that wasn’t true – she used to love it when she was a kid. She enjoyed dressing up and going trick-or-treating, and no one cared that she picked the pirate costume instead of the fairy one. But once she grew out of costumes for kids, well. Let’s just say she wasn’t the type to fancy what was offered for teenage girls for this particular holiday. She wasn’t too big on parties, either.

Now that she had graduated high school, she had a few solid years of pretty awesome routine consisting of binge-eating junk food and starting classic horror movies never to finish them because she always almost pissed herself scared – even her little brother thought it was pathetic, and he was ten. But their parents were never home and Tatsuya spent every Halloween at his friend’s house, and ghosts and monsters and shit were not to be messed with, especially not alone.

This Halloween was supposed to be different.

Taiga met a girl last year. Not  _met a girl,_  because they were just friends, although she wouldn’t exactly mind if they were something more, not that she would ever admit it. They met through Taiga’s brother – Kuroko was babysitting Tatsuya’s best friend, Murasakibara, whom she secretly hated but, since she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, she decided it would be good practice.

They hit it off, which was unexpected, considering how different they were, and soon became nearly inseparable. They both liked basketball, which was probably the only thing they had in common, but differences were good too, right? They complemented each other, one filled out what the other lacked, and they really worked well together. They were great together.

Kuroko was coming over tonight, was the point.

Taiga was staring to panic, because why did she agree to this again? Kuroko loved making fun of her, loved scaring her, this was going to be a disaster! What was she even thinking? Oh, she knew very well what she was thinking – she was imagining all the cliché movie moments with hand-holding and hiding her face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck.  _What was she thinking?!_

This was not Kuroko! Kuroko would stay creepily quiet and suddenly pinch Taiga’s thigh in the most intense moment of the movie! She would hide in the darkness of the house and suddenly illuminate her face with her phone when Taiga was close enough to see her terrifying expression and die of heart attack! She was so,  _so stupid!_ Maybe it wasn’t too late to cancel, pretend she was sick or something.

“Taiga!”

She jumped up, startled by her brother’s voice. “Tatsuya? You were supposed to be trick-or-treating with Murasakibara and his parents.”

“Sorry for intruding, Kagami-san.”

Taiga swallowed, turning around stiffly to face Kuroko. She was wearing the saddest excuse for a ghost costume but Taiga would recognize her voice anywhere. Well, that would be it for pretending to be sick – she was wearing a gross pair of sweatpants and her hair was still unwashed, but she didn’t necessarily look  _dying._  She couldn’t see Kuroko’s face but she knew she was smirking, probably shamelessly ogling Taiga in her tight tank top.

“There has been a sudden change of plans,” explained Kuroko. “Murasakibara-kun’s parents had an unexpected but urgent business and employed until tomorrow morning. We thought you might want to join us.”

Taiga couldn’t hold back a snort. “For trick-or-treating? Forget it. I’m too old for this. Besides, I don’t have a costume.”

“You have your high school basketball kit,” offered Tatsuya, checking his knight costume in the mirror. “You’re an awful girlfriend for making Kuroko-san watch us all by herself while you sit here alone getting fat.”

Taiga spluttered. She could tell how red her face was by the heat in her cheeks and she couldn’t decide if it was a good or a bad thing that she couldn’t see Kuroko’s reaction. She pointed a shaky finger at her brother, choking on air when he stuck out his tongue at her.

“You! You shut up! Sorry, Kuroko, don’t listen to him! He was dropped on the head when he was a baby. And what are you even wearing, Tatsuya?! Weren’t you supposed to be a clown?”

Tatsuya shrugged. “We changed as soon as Atsushi’s parents ditched us. They’d never let us go dressed like that, but we got lucky! Kuroko-san says we look  _awesome!_ ”

“You do,” assured him Kuroko. “Both of you. So you don’t have to be shy, Murasakibara-kun. Kagami-san won’t laugh.”

Taiga was confused, to say the least, until Kuroko stepped aside to reveal Murasakibara dressed as a princess. He was wearing a sour expression, as always, but other than that, he looked surprisingly cute, even despite being rather tall for his age. His long, usually messy hair was curled, and his pinned-up fringe wasn’t hiding his face for once, showing how the lovely, purple dress brought out his eyes.

Taiga stared at him in awe as he glared at her in challenge, silently daring her to say something. Sure, he wasn’t her favorite person in the world, but she would never make fun of him for something like that, even if he wasn’t her brother’s best friend. She finally sent him a lopsided grin and watched him relax slightly.

“You look great, kid,” she complimented him awkwardly. “Wish I could pull of a dress like that.”

He didn’t light up, didn’t even smile – he just dropped his eyes and scratched his nose, his cheeks coloring lightly, but Taiga supposed it was good enough. In the corner of her eye, she could see Tatsuya giving his friend thumbs up and she couldn’t help but smile. They made an odd pair, those two, but so did she and Kuroko, so who was to decide what could and couldn’t work. Taiga sighed, scratching her head, and finally looked at Kuroko.

“Fine, I guess I can come with. Just need to take a shower. You… take off that sheet, or you’ll boil. I’ll be right back. Oh, and don’t let Tatsuya anywhere near the pickle jar. Once he starts, there’s no stopping him.”

Kuroko’s chuckle was muffled by the sheet she was trying to wriggle out of. “I’m sure he knows not to eat anything if he wants to have room for all the sweets we are going to get today.”

“I don’t eat much sweets,” mumbled Tatsuya, mouth already full of pickles. “I collect them for my queen!”

Muraskibara sighed. “Stupid Murochin… I’m a princess, not a queen…”

“Well, not yet, but you will be when you’re older.”

Taiga groaned and hid her face in her hands, turning around. God, that kid was just too embarrassing; how were they even related?! She needed to leave immediately and take a cold shower or something, because she was burning hot from sheer shame alone. She could hear Kuroko say something to the kids in a hushed tone, and decided it wasn’t in her best interest to leave them all unsupervised for too long.

She hurried with her preparations, knowing how annoying Muraskibara got when he was bored, and followed Tatsuya’s advice, wearing her old basketball kit as a costume. It wasn’t cold enough yet for Taiga to regret her decision, and the amount of walking they did kept her warm anyway. It was nicer than she’d expected, too – the children’s excitement reminded her how much fun she used to have as a kid.

It was peaceful and relaxing, just walking with Kuroko and watching the kids have their fun. The whole affair was mostly uneventful, not counting that one incident that forced them to run back home. Some old guy eventually gave Murasakibara an odd look so Tatsuya put his cardboard sword to the man’s crotch and stole all his candy before bolting off, dragging his unimpressed princess behind. Taiga never knew anyone could run that fast in a puffy dress.

“Kagami-san’s brother is a true knight in a shining armor,” said Kuroko when they got home.

They were sitting on the couch, probably a bit closer to each other than necessary, hot tea in their hands, the TV on mute. As energetic as the kids were – well, at least Tatsuya – they fell asleep pretty fast after consuming a great part of their sugary spoils, and the girls were finally alone. Taiga muttered something more to her mug than to Kuroko, still embarrassed for her brother, and Kuroko chuckled softly before sighing contentedly. She put down her mug on the coffee table and carefully rested her head on Taiga’s shoulder.

“You smell nice, Kagami-san…”

Taiga’s breath hitched in her throat as she blushed. “Y-yeah? I, uh- bought this new shampoo. M-must be it.”

Kuroko hummed noncommittally, snuggling closer. Afraid she’d spill her tea if this continued any longer, Taiga grunted, dislodging herself from under Kuroko and doing her best to ignore the disappointed whine. She stood up, awkwardly looking anywhere but at Kuroko, trying to come up with something not completely idiotic to say. She could feel Kuroko’s eyes on her, and she was so nervous she was afraid she would start to sweat.

“I guess we won’t be watching any horrors after all, huh?” she blurted out finally. “With the kids around, I mean. If you’re tired, go sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch. Unless you don’t like beds, that’s cool too! I can bring you a pillow and a blanket here, it’s really comfortable here, I promise-”

“Kagami-san,” interrupted Kuroko calmly. “I’m not tired. Please, sit down.”

Taiga could hear her breath whoosh out of her as she flopped back down on the couch, her every muscle tense. Kuroko let out a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle and – slowly, tentatively – placed her head back in the crook of Taiga’s neck, making its owner swallow thickly. Kuroko hummed, her hand sliding down Taiga’s arm, and laced their fingers together. Taiga’s heart was hammering in her chest and knowing that Kuroko could hear it only made it beat faster. Kuroko wriggled for the last time, finally finding the most comfortable position.

“This is nice,” she decided.

Taiga couldn’t disagree more; she was hot, and terrified, and confused. Kuroko’s hair tickled her chin but she was too mortified to even itch. She kept staring at the screen, and an idle thought crossed her mind that horrors were far less scary with the sound turned off.

“What are you doing?” she asked suddenly, as if her mouth worked independently from her brain.

Kuroko was silent for a moment, refusing to look at Taiga. “It’s Halloween, so we can be whoever we want. I am a ghost possessing Kuroko’s body. So, if Kagami-san doesn’t like that… Well, you shouldn’t hold Kuroko responsible. Tomorrow, everything can be back to normal.”

Taiga swallowed. She wanted to whack Kuroko on the head for being so vague and cryptic. Couldn’t she say anything straight for once in her life? What if Taiga was reading it wrong? She wasn’t good at reading signs – she wasn’t even good at reading, period. Then again, she could relate to wanting to play it safe, so she wasn’t entirely mad at Kuroko. If anything, it gave her hope that this thing between them, their friendship or whatever this was, was as important to Kuroko as it was to Taiga. Still, maybe it was time to go back to her high school days and do something stupid.

“So,” she stared awkwardly. “That means I’m a famous WNBA player, right?”

Kuroko didn’t answer, just looked up at Taiga with an mildly surprised expression, a slight turn to the corner of her mouth. Taiga stared at it for a second before impulsively pressing her lips to it. Kuroko gasped softly, instantly opening her mouth and throwing her arms around Taiga’s neck, pulling her down on top of her. Taiga’s head was swimming, her brain short-circuiting, but her body apparently knew what it was doing because, suddenly, her hand was on Kuroko’s breast, making both of them moan into the kiss.

“Is Gamichin eating Kurochin?”

Taiga was off Kuroko in a split of a second. She stared at Murasakibara in disbelief, panting – half from the kiss, half from humiliation from being caught. Kuroko sighed irritably and got off the couch, her cheeks pink, to walk over to Murasakibara. Taiga’s ears were ringing so she couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was pretty obvious that the kid just wanted to go to the bathroom and picked out the worst possible moment. With both of them out of the living room, Taiga groaned, planting her face into the couch. She couldn’t even begin to think how awkward things would get once Kuroko came back.

Who needed horror movies when they could have  _that?_


End file.
